The Dragon's Mechanic
by LightlesShadow
Summary: Ryuga nurses Madoka back to health after she was suddenly separated from her companions. However, the two unintentionally develop complicated feelings for the other when they undertake an adventure to bring Madoka back to her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: L-Drago's Signal **_

_I felt cold..._

_I could hear the sound of the waves..._

_My clothes felt wet..._

_Where am I? _

I opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of stars illuminating the sky. It wasn't day but night.

_Just...what happened? _

As I tried to get up, my head throbbed wildly. I touched the back of my head in an attempt to soothe the pain. I began to be consciously aware of my surroundings. I turned back and forth and through the light I knew I was on an abandoned island. But, how did I get here?

Trying to remember what happened before I got separated from the gang, I searched through my memories, hard. It was daytime and we were on a small steamboat going back to a port in Metal Bey City. Then, the clouds gathered from above and before we could even find shelter a storm hit.

"Urghh..." I rubbed my temple. _Remembering more will just give me a brain ache. _

I slowly got up and dusted the sand off my shorts and vest. I made sure to check my laptop which was waterproof was still there and every beyblade equipment was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief when everything was in place. It had to be a miracle that nothing was messed up instead of my clothes being wet.

The night breeze blew gently against me. It made me shudder and I knew I had to find shelter before I freeze to death.

Suddenly, a faint orange glow emitted in the sky. I looked towards it and then I heard a loud roar. I gulped at the familiar sight of the fearsome beast, L-Drago. For a moment, I felt the serpentine dragon's eyes on me momentarily before it roared majestically and dived back down onto the ground.

Then, a firestorm appeared in the middle of the forest. I made out the orange dragon's slender body whirling around the fire it produced.

"RAR!" L-Drago roared before diving back down again.

_Was it...trying to help me? _I thought. Then, I shook my head knowing that the fearsome L-Drago would be the last to give me aid.

I trudged my heavy body against the moist sand. I started losing consciousness again as my eyes felt heavy.

_No, got to get into the..._

I fell onto the ground.

* * *

"RARR!" L-Drago roared.

"What?" I asked it even though I don't understand a single thing it said. I mean all I heard is 'RAR!' and that's it.

"RARR!" L-Drago dissipated back into his bey and without my command, started rapidly spinning toward an unknown direction. Sighing, I followed it.

After going through millions of bushes and thick groves, we finally arrived at the beach.

"If you wanted me to drown you into the water then just tell me so," I said and hold my hand out so L-Drago could return to me but to my surprise L-Drago spun further from me and I just walked after it knowing that it would pause every once in while.

Then, I noticed something strange on the beach. A human body was lying there. I could make out through the darkness that it was a girl. L-Drago spun around the girl and her face looked...familiar.

I don't remember where I saw her but I definitely knew she was with a particular gang I knew...

Whatever it was, there was no time thinking as my own bey that would usually scare the hell out of everyone that it battled was actually being considerate for once. I sighed and thought that it was troublesome but I don't want to be blamed as a criminal for leaving her out here and freezing herself to death.

I picked her up and her body was stone cold which made me pause for a moment in shock. My instincts took over right then and there. I rushed back into the forest and headed towards my campsite. L-Drago launched himself into the fireplace, effortlessly creating a warm fire for us once again. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew that she was someone important to...who?

I took off my white cape and wrapped it around her body. Then, I laid her near the burning fire. I knew that if she laid on the ground she would still be cold so I gently let her rest on my shoulder but she just slipped off and rested on my knee.

_Whatever suits you. _I thought and with me sitting in a crossed leg position, I drowsed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dragon's Mechanic **_

**Chapter 2: Erratic Heart Beat **

The sound of crickets aroused her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and a very familiar face came into view. His eyes were closed but the air of seriousness still surrounded him, the dragon headband gleamed in the sunlight, and she was resting on his lap.

She wanted to scream but suppressed herself when his eyes slowly opened. Ryuga sharply glared at her for several minutes before turning his head away from her. He was still sitting still until she realized that he was waiting for her to get off his lap so he could move around. She rose from his lap and looked away from him. An air of awkwardness soon settled in until her stomach growled.

Ryuga abruptly walked towards an unknown direction in the wilderness and left her alone. When he was finally gone, she noticed that her whole body was stiff, her shoulders were tensed, and her breathing was unconsciously held.

I soon heard the clamor of the rushing water hitting against the many lifeless rocks that protruded in the stream. After pushing away a thick grove, a blue stream came into view in the middle of the forest. An elk drank water from the stream and suddenly looked at me as if alerted by my presence. Once I looked back the elk immediately dashed away into the greenery of the forest.

I sighed and aimed L-Drago at the rushing stream that seemed to bend gravity since I felt the powerful wind from the movements of the water. After launching L-Drago, a faint orange glow emitted in the stream and many fishes jumped up from the stream and landed onto the ground. They futilely flopped around in the ground as if trying to get back into the water but I grabbed the three fishes from the ground and walked back towards the campsite.

'What does she even like to eat?' I pondered as I walked through the many thick groves. 'Actually, why the hell did I even help her?'

Sighing, I dismissed the thought and closed my eyes as I continued walking. I couldn't believe a girl occupied my mind when I thought little of women. 'She looked very small and...' a rush of blood overflowed my circulatory system as I thought about the many thoughts that never ceased to breach my rationalized mind until now.

As Ryuga came back with three fresh fishes uselessly flopping in his hands, I was on my laptop trying to pinpoint my location. I didn't have much luck and then I noticed Ryuga staring at my laptop like it was something that he had never seen before.

"This is a laptop, Ryuga. I could use it to store battle data and beyblade stats," I curtly replied to his questioningly stare.

"Stats? Data?" he asked.

"May I have a look at L-Drago?" I suddenly asked.

Ryuga immediately became apprehensive. He dangerously narrowed his eyes filled with admonition.

"What for?" he asked.

I turned my laptop's screen towards him to show him the Beyblade Analytical Condition Tool. "I wasn't going to steal L-Drago, Ryuga. I don't like taking people's beyblades unless I think they have to be fixed. I'm a mechanic."

He raised an eyebrow. "A mechanic?"

I nodded my head to his question but Ryuga still didn't look convinced.

He built a new fireplace and adroitly launched L-Drago into the stashed pile of wood. A flame erupted from the stashed pile and Ryuga started to shave off the scale of the fishes. Madoka went by his side and took an extra primitive tool that Ryuga had just in case he lose his primary one.

Madoka tried scraping off the scales but failed miserably.

Ryuga watched in amusement as the girl tried to scrap off the scales of the fish. She tried it once again but only to end up with the same result. Ryuga watched her, blue eyes determined, red tongue being bitten from the alien labor, and too foreign for someone like her who was a first timer in the native wild.

"Like this," Ryuga said, hesitantly grabbing her arm and showing her the movement of the tool that was used to scrap the fish.

"I'm actually more use to the metal ones that my dad uses when I help him cook," she commented.

Ryuga decided not to talk. He was actually weary of other people since he isolated himself from those populous cities that he did not know how to live in.

Ryuga was still showing her how to scrap the scales off the fish until he became consciously aware of her. The wrist he was holding was small and her hands were comparatively smaller than his large tanned ones. Ryuga never made contact with woman before so all of these feelings were new to him. It wasn't unpleasant but he wasn't use to it. He wasn't use to being around women or people. He was a lone wolf in the wild.

Slowly, Ryuga untangled his hand from Madoka's wrist and went off to shaving off the scales from his fish. For some strange reason, a comfortable silence settled in and Ryuga pierced the fishes with sticks before setting them close to the fire.

"You could leave once you've eaten breakfast," Ryuga curtly said before standing up and walking to the other side of the fire and sitting down.

"What are you doing here, Ryuga?" she asked.

Ryuga didn't answer as he took a fish on a stick and started eating it. "You should eat and leave this place as soon as possible. It's not safe here."

Madoka's eyes widened at his concern but the cold mask he wore may have showed that he didn't really care. Madoka knew better than to provoke the enraged blader that was keeping his cool around her.

She nodded her head after a while and then abruptly stopped eating as she looked at Ryuga.

Ryuga continued to eat while Madoka pondered about asking him whether or not she can take a look at L-Drago.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated that she wasn't that blunt.

"Um, may I take a look at L-Drago?" Madoka shyly asked. She didn't want to provoke Ryuga for risk that he might shoot L-Drago at her and send her flying elsewhere in the world.

Ryuga was once again weary. Madoka knew Ryuga had a hard time trusting others with his bey for fear that they may steal his one and only source of power.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"I don't have a plan. I just want to fix up L-Drago as a thanks for taking care of me," Madoka asked. "When was the last time L-Drago was checked?"

"Never," Ryuga answered.

Madoka's eyes widened.

Sensing that she wasn't going to give up, Ryuga loudly sighed and hesitantly took L-Drago from the golden case that he always put it in.

Madoka took out her laptop and opened it as she placed L-Drago on the ground. She started typing on the computer at an incredible speed that Ryuga swore was faster than the spin of his L-Drago.

"There's a lot of dirt inside it! Also, due to the excessive training and battling the Metal Wheel is damaged and that will lead to a decrease of spinning power!" Madoka exclaimed as she immediately took L-Drago from its spot on the ground and started disassembling it.

She took out ambiguous tools that Ryuga could not tell what they were used for. For the first time, Ryuga panicked at what a stranger was going to do to his bey and before he could snatch L-Drago away from Madoka, she started spraying a weird substance on the sides of the Metal Wheel and wiped it with a white cloth.

She showed the light shine on the wheel to Ryuga and smiled happily.

"See the difference, Ryuga!? L-Drago would be brand new and polished before the day ends!" Madoka exclaimed happily.

For the first time, Ryuga felt fuzzy inside which he wasn't use to. He felt warm just by the genuine smile on her face. He felt his heart beat quicken for a second before he turned away from her, impassivity covering his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not being able to update for quite a long time. I actually had a large writer's block on this story since I've never really written anything from two totally different living styles so yeah, it might be kinda hard...but I'll try my best to finish this. Thanks for the many people who wrote reviews and I'm sorry for not updating faster! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and improved! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Dragon's Mechanic **_

**Chapter 3: The Village of Azure Savages**

The clamor of two pairs of feet scrunched against hard gravel. Madoka took her time observing her surroundings. It wasn't everyday she was surrounded by such an untapped, boundless, natural scenery. Madoka wanted to relish this passive enjoyment while it lasted.

"The wilderness sure is beautiful," she commented.

Ryuga only nodded his head in agreement. "Resources untapped by human activity are abundant. Every creature benefits from it. Nature, itself, is beautiful, abundant, and compelling."

Madoka saw a flash of passion. Ryuga's generally menacing golden eyes softened for a momentary second. She could sense his love for nature through his spoken words.

"Anyways, where are we headed?" Madoka asked.

"The village of Satoka," Ryuga answered. "They're generally very welcoming and accommodating of people, however, there are a few exceptions."

Ryuga intentionally lowered his voice at the last few words of his sentence. Fortunately, Madoka didn't hear it.

"That's great then! We will be able to sleep on a soft bed, have warm food, and just socially interact with people!" Madoka clasped her hands together.

Ryuga had to admit her positivity was contagious. The aura that encompassed her being was always amiable, charismatic, and fragile. Ryuga felt drawn to all of these attributes, especially her contagious positivity and unnoticeable fragility.

The sudden realization of this revelation just shocked him more. In his whole life, despite his less than stellar interactions with women, whom were few, he hadn't felt a pang of feeling of what he felt towards this girl. Just what was up with these ambiguous feelings of his?

Ryuga sighed, lowly, and hastened his pace. Consciously aware of her, Ryuga wanted to eliminate these forming feelings of complications at the sight of her being.

"Ryuga, what's wrong?" Madoka asked, peering at him from the side.

"Nothing, let's continue," he said, an expressionless countenance constituted his face the instant he felt her presence near him.

As the pair walked over rocks, on gravel, and through forests. They finally reached what seemed to be evidences of a village.

Madoka abruptly collapsed on her feet. Ryuga instantly turned his head at the source of the sound.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked, a flash of concern shown on his chiseled features.

Madoka blushed, albeit, faintly and nodded her head at his inquiry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she answered.

Ryuga breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll take a brief break. Tell me when you're ready to go."

Ryuga sat a distance away from her as she rested her head against a tree, the leaves obstructed the sunlight and instilled a cool shadow over the location she sat on.

The gentle breeze blew against her face while her eyes were closed and the cerulean of the skies contributed to her serene profile.

Ryuga examined her. The serenity of her profile was astounding, never in his life had anyone felt so peaceful and calm near him. Yet, as if unintentionally expanding it, Ryuga felt at peace too. This was a first for his frenzied and roaring heart felt at peace with himself.

Ryuga closed his eyes as blackness encompassed his view. He began to drift off to slumber when a sudden movement, so imperceptible, alerted his radar. Ryuga swiftly opened his eyes and watched as the gleaming of an arrow caught in his sight, heading towards Madoka.

As if without reasoning, Ryuga immediately backed her away from the tree the second it landed on her resting spot. His eyes were ominous when he thought of the reverse of events if he hadn't been able to save her just in time.

Madoka was immediately alerted when she felt Ryuga's muscular body against her. She looked upwards at him to see his face turned towards a particular object.

"Reveal yourself!" he roared.

Then, she heard it.

_Swish...Swish...Swish..._

The clamor of beyblades filled her hearing and their form, her view. Madoka's eyes widened, she immediately knew the situation she was in.

Instinctively, she hid closer to Ryuga who sensed her insecurity. Ryuga smiled warmly, despite the beys diverging paths in the air, as if to affirm her that she was secured.

Ryuga hovered his hand over his beycase, as if it sensed his movement, the dormant L-Drago emerged from its position. Ryuga grabbed it, affixed L-Drago to his launcher, and pulled the string with all his might.

In an instant, a firestorm evoked from L-Drago's power. The beys that were once in the air instantly fell as L-Drago knocked each and every bey in its path with the fire engulfing it.

Madoka watched in amazement as the beast of L-Drago appeared and fiercely twirled its tail, flames dispersed in different directions.

Ryuga held out his hand and L-Drago jumped back into its owner's palm. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he threatened the hiding shadows with his launch once again.

"We concede!" exclaimed one of the men who were hiding in the shadows of the trees. "Everyone! Come from your hiding locations! We have been spotted!"

Hesitantly, every blader that hid in the trees revealed themselves. All of them looked as if they belonged to the same place of origin according to their clothes. All of the bladers looked pale, their blue clothes adorned with silver linings made them look distinctive.

"Who are you?" asked the person who conceded defeat. His eyes held animosity as he looked directly at Ryuga. "The girl is harmless based on her aura and presence but you...sir."

The man narrowed his eyes threateningly. "You don't seem as trustworthy."

"I will be the judge of that," Ryuga snarled. "If she's harmless, what were your intentions in aiming that arrow at her?"

"Your actions reveal your dangerous value. Your sixth sense is readily developed as shown by how you managed to save her from that arrow, however, your being is malevolence itself," said the person.

"Stop insulting me with your disgusting words! Answer the question or else!" Ryuga narrowed his eyes as he readied his bey.

The man straightened his posture and looked Ryuga with the same intensity. "We are men from the village of Satoka. Protectors, you may add. Recently, with the coming of foreigners and attacks on our village, we have become weary of letting those from the outside come into our territory."

Madoka removed herself from Ryuga's protection and bowed her head. "We are sorry for intruding on your territory. However, judging from what you've said...we have to look elsewhere."

Ryuga eyes clouded. Her life was almost in jeopardy and yet she still showed consideration for others. He could never comprehend how she was so compassionate towards people who almost took her life. If it was him, Ryuga would have annihilated these individuals without hesitation.

Madoka turned around, ready to leave, when she heard a voice.

"Halt!" shouted the austere voice of an...elderly?

Immediately, the protectors of the village were on their knees. Even Ryuga knew why, the person who emerged from the shadows commanded an air of authority and superiority.

"Who are these foreigners?" asked the elder.

"Elder Mayo, these people intruded upon our territory but are peacefully retreating!" reported the conceded man.

"The young lady's presence and being causes no detriment," she said as she examined Madoka carefully. "However, this young man is a different story," said the elder as she conscientiously observed Ryuga. "We will only take in the young lady."

The elder turned around and the men followed behind her. One of them grabbed Madoka, pulling her wrist as if granting her request to come to the village, however, she wouldn't go in without Ryuga. It just wasn't equitable.

Madoka pulled her hand away from the man's grasp. "I'm sorry. I would not go if Ryuga isn't coming along."

"You insol-" before the man made a grab for her hand, Ryuga grabbed his.

His eyes were piercing. "Don't touch her so casually!"

Anger emanated from his tone, never in her life had Madoka heard that anger emanate and reverberate from up front.

"Young lady, I shall caution you that you are the only one allowed in. Bringing in that man would disturb the harmony that we've created," explained the Elder Mayo.

"I don't care! If you guys aren't taking Ryuga along then I won't come as well!" Madoka held her ground. She didn't know why she wanted Ryuga to come along so badly. It wasn't like they even known each other for so long, in fact, they were together for only a few days, not even a week! However, Madoka knew that Ryuga was a man of his word and even though his appearance denied it, behind every action was a kindness that was often overlooked.

"If you bring us along, and I mean Ryuga and I, I would fix up all of your beys!" Madoka exclaimed as she bowed her head, pleading. "We don't have anywhere to go and our aim was to ask you for directions back to the city and we would never leak your location to the outside world or if we even returned to the city. I swear on my blood with this, so please, accommodate us!"

Silence hung in the air for several long moments. Ryuga stood in shock at the total declaration Madoka made.

"I would never betray my promises and Ryuga wouldn't do the same. If Ryuga was dangerous, he would have exterminated me long before. What I'm aiming here is for him to come along!" Madoka exclaimed.

Elder Mayo looked at Madoka. Determination wavered in her eyes.

"...I shall accommodate both of you, however, if he intimidates and threatens the village with that black and fatal power that he holds...I would not hesitate to bring out my strongest," Elder Mayo said as she turned around.

Madoka breathed a sigh of relief and bowed as the group wearing azure clothes walked ahead of them. "Thank you!"

Ryuga looked at Madoka. Many questions lingered in his mind, however, a faint swell of happiness formed in his bosom.

The group along with Ryuga and Madoka arrived at the village a while later. The villagers immediately looked at the pair, scrutinizing their appearance and sensing their aura. While no one reacted to Madoka everyone seemed weary of Ryuga.

As they walked, Ryuga closed his eyes while Madoka looked at the villagers.

"We will be go to the deepest part of the village where the Elders inhabit," said Elder Mayo as she continued to walk in a vertical line.

"Elder, who are these foreigners!?" asked an enraged voice.

Turning towards the source of the sound, Elder Mayo rolled her eyes to the side. "Tenka, keep your voice down. We have guests and you are acting uncivil."

"I'm sorry, Elder," Tenka said as he intervened. His posture was threatening as he stepped between Ryuga and the Elder. He glared at the pair, his cerulean eyes stirred with anger was prominent.

"Tenka, you are causing a racket," the Elder said calmly.

"I would have to battle these two in order to let them in," Tenka said.

The villagers cheered. "Yeah! None of these people who come in are trustworthy nowadays!"

"True that!" shouted another as a crowd began to form around Madoka and Ryuga.

"Hey, girl! Prepare yourself!" shouted Tenka as he launched his bey directly at Madoka.

Madoka's eyes widened at the abrupt actions. Hastily, she readied her launcher and bey. Then, with all of her trembling effort, she launched her unknown bey.

Tenka's bey immediately tore through Madoka's.

"Hurricane Serpent! Winds of Water!" commanded Tenka.

From the bey emerged an alluring blue serpent encompassed in water, lunging straight at Madoka.

Before Madoka could react, another bey clashed with the powerful serpent. Roaring flames against plunging water collided. A sudden explosion from the friction of the two bey's was ignited.

As the smoke cleared, L-Drago was calmly spinning in front of Madoka while Hurricane Serpent jumped back a few steps due to the force of L-Drago's attack.

"Hey, I'm your opponent," Ryuga said angrily. Madoka looked at him and her blue eyes widened. His eyes were that of a pure dragon's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Dragon's Mechanic **_

**Chapter 4: Thickened Plot**

The momentary silence between the two wielders of reptilian beasts seemed to expand into endless hours. Not a single vein or muscle moved as both of them stared at one another, the silence strained with their overwhelming semblance against each other.

Ryuga smiled menacingly; proud a powerful blader inhabited this village.

A flash of subtle yet revealing desperation crossed Elder Mayo's once calm expression.

"No! Tenka! You mustn't reveal the power of Hurricane Serpent!" shouted Elder Mayo with all her might.

Tenka averted his eyes towards Elder Mayo, her arching back and frowning countenance made him reconsider his actions for a second. "These two may enter...only after they have defeated me!"

"Tenka!" shouted the Elder as Hurricane Serpent lunged once again at L-Drago.

The speed of Hurricane Serpent shocked Ryuga. Then, he smirked as if his new prey was worth the struggle for a stain on his ever polished track-record of nearly unattainable victories with the exception of only one loss to Ginga in the past.

"Don't underestimate the power of Hurricane Serpent! I've heard about you, Ryuga! You're the beast that everyone fears and respects simultaneously!" exclaimed Tenka. "Rip him into shreds, Serpent!"

Indeed, Ryuga was a beast of sorts but only in battle. The ferocity, tenacity, and charisma that he exuded made him the character on the battlefield that everyone, especially Ginga and Kyouya, knew very well. However, Madoka felt ambivalent about this popular and almost stereotypical yet iconic image of Ryuga. Surely, the media depicted him as what Ginga and Kyouya saw in person, almost borderline malevolent even, but wasn't that his exterior masking the heart that Madoka caught glimpses of on occasion?

"I'll take that as a compliment, water snake," Ryuga said calmly as he closed his eyes and scrutinized the pattern of Hurricane Serpents movements with his ears. L-Drago stood in place, waiting for his master's command.

Suddenly, steel collided against steel but Ryuga kept his composure. A rough image of Hurricane Serpent's movement gave him the valuable data needed to stomp on this blader's arrogant self.

_A zigzag pattern...with the head and tail reversed_, Ryuga pondered as he opened his golden colored eyes and watched as L-Drago was mercilessly barraged with a countless number of attacks. _In addition, he_ _leaves drips of water behind as if to stop L-Drago in its tracks if it were to ever go on the offensive. _

Ryuga smirked. This adversary was smarter than he thought and cunning even. However, his attacks and strategies would never work on Ryuga. Ryuga wasn't called the Dragon Emperor for no reason, the Emperor of all Reptiles was what he was and Ryuga planned to keep it that way. No one, not even this blader, was able to comprehend what it took to attain that title.

"Look! L-Drago is starting to lose spin power!" exclaimed one of the spectators watching the battle from afar.

Tenka smirked, victory was an ease minute away. However, just as L-Drago abruptly stopped spinning, an ominous wind blew responding to L-Drago's lack of power. The bey started to gain momentum and it spun faster and faster with each passing second, the temporal gods were surely on L-Drago's side.

"W-What?" Tenka asked, shock engraved on his face.

"Steal-spin," Madoka answered as she watched the battle attentively. It wasn't everyday that she examined the battle-style of one of the strongest bladers in such close proximity. "Having the ability to absorb the power of others is what makes L-Drago unique and detrimental."

_It's also one of the sole reasons why Ryuga is so overwhelming, _Madoka wanted to added but decided against it.

"L-Drago, mimic," Ryuga commanded. An exact copy of Hurricane Serpent's movements were imitated by L-Drago and what replaced the splashes of water were blotches of flames encompassing the bey dish.

Madoka's eyes widened when she suddenly realized what Ryuga intended to do. She turned off her laptop and charged at Ryuga, grabbing his arm, and made him lose concentration.

"Don't melt Hurricane Serpent!" Madoka admonished. "Tenka, summon Hurricane Serpent's powers immediately!"

Tenka was disoriented, he did not know what this girl was trying to achieve by commanding him to summon his powers but he knew that her observations were correct.

"Drown L-Drago, Serpent!" exclaimed Tenka and the azure water beast obliged. The water reptile generated a liberal amount of water that surrounded him- L-Drago was within this literal sea of power.

Ryuga arrogantly smiled. L-Drago began to flow with the current of the waves. With this, Ryuga knew the damage to his bey was minimized but he had to get rid of this water serpent as swift as possible and that meant using fighting at his fullest.

A warm and illuminating orange aura radiated Ryuga's appearance. Madoka knew this meant trouble for Tenka. "L-Drago, Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" roared Ryuga as he threw his hand into the air. His dragon followed suit and lunged at the sky. Flames enveloped L-Drago's serpentine body as it rose to the air and crashed down with the same amount of intensity. The water abruptly dispersed from the serpent as the two reptilian beasts collided head to head. However, Hurricane Serpent was no match for the Emperor as the bey lost its balance and flew out of the stadium.

L-Drago jumped back into Ryuga's hand.

"I-I lost," Tenka said. His eyes widened and his body trembled. "This can't be happening...I lost."

Tenka gathered Hurricane Serpent into the palm of his hand and examined the damage done to it. Burnt marks were evident on the bey and the spiritual beast that embodied the bey.

Madoka came up to Tenka and slowly took his hand. Tenka, surprised, looked up at her in disbelief.

"I'll help fix that up for you once we get into the village," Madoka said, seemingly pacifying Tenka's fear simultaneously.

"Fix my bey up?" Tenka asked.

"Yeah," Madoka answered. "I'm a mechanic."

"Mechanic?" Elder Mayo asked, bewildered at the news that she was hearing.

"Is there something wrong?" Madoka asked.

A heavily silence filled the tense ambiance.

"After Tenka's irrational behavior...I don't think we could ask even if we wanted to," commented a villager.

"Huh?" Madoka asked, her curiosity sparked and her intuition was telling her that something was definitely wrong within the town. "Please tell me. I will help in anyway I can."

One of the villagers gulped and then came up to Madoka but Ryuga's glare stopped him in his track.

"Calm down, Ryuga," Madoka said. Ryuga sighed and closed his eyes.

"Please continue," Madoka smiled.

_She smiles at the villagers just like she smiles at me, _Ryuga thought. _Doesn't look like I'm special in anyway, shape, or form._

The villager gulped and then nodded his head. "Our beys...were damaged beyond fixation. We've been wanting to search for a mechanic from the city but then we also didn't want to risk the protection of the village. As you can see, we are stuck in a predicament that would not give us any assurance so this may sound selfish of us after we labeled you guys intruders but may you help us repair our beys?"

Madoka smiled warmly. "Yeah, I will help!"

Hope glimmered in the eyes of the villagers, especially the young ones.

Tenka was shocked to the core and instinctively lashed out in refusal. "We're still not letting them in! What if they're connected to the night raids!?"

"Night raids?" Madoka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That questioning look on her should be enough to convince you, Tenka, that they aren't part of that group," Elder Mayo explained.

"What group?" Ryuga asked apathetically even though he was actually interested.

"These are a group of beyblade mercenaries. The details are vague, however, this group has recently been attacking nearby villages like this one to reduce, in presumption, the quantity of beys possessed by mere villagers," explained Elder Mayo as her wrinkly eyes narrowed.

A heavy silence settled in between the villagers and the intruders.

"And do you expect us to protect your puny village?" asked Ryuga, a hint of disdain coated his voice.

"No, we just want to caution you about these mercenaries," explained Eleder Mayo. "Well...please come in as we prepare the rooms and other amenities for you guys. Surely, you two must be exhausted from your long journey."

"Thank you," Madoka said hesitantly, though not at the offer, but at the newly acquired piece of news that she just heard.

Ryuga evaluated her reaction and sighed. She was like an open book that anyone could read and her innocence meant that she has not experienced the ugliness of the darker side of the world.

As Ryuga and Madoka followed Elder Mayo to their allotted accommodations for the night, Madoka observed the busy village. People hauled in large crates of freshly sealed food from archaic looking ships that seemed handy back in 15th century Europe and roughly placed them on the ground. Kids ran after each other as though they were playing while adults watered their crops and staple foods. Aptly-raised young teenage males followed the older men into what appeared to be hunting for game. Some women were fishing by the riverside near their homes. The village was bustling with productive activity with an air of prominent festivity.

"Everyone seems to be hard at work," Madoka commented with a smile on her face.

"Yes, tonight a village ceremony is to be held in honor of the dragon god, Seiryuu, regulator of water," explained Elder Mayo. "You are free to join in on the ceremony but please refrain from unnecessary activity."

"Isn't Seiryuu one of the four gods that rule over one of the direction symbols?" asked Madoka out of curiosity.

"Yes, according to mythology, Seiryuu is not only the ruler of directional symbols but also the azure dragon that rules over water and controls the wind," she answered.

"He seems to be a big deal in this village," said Madoka.

"Yes, he is," answered the Elder.

"Well, you both will stay here for the night," said Elder Mayo.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Elder," bowed Madoka.

"Elder Mayo, please call me by that," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Madoka said once again.

The lodgings provided for the pair was a long house made entirely out of wood. Hay covered the wood tilings on the roof and the shadow of a chimney stuck out in the night sky illuminated by stars. Within the interior of the long house, two neatly prepared orange and black striped bed sheets made entirely of fur was laid out on exact opposite sides of the dwelling. A simple yet diligently carved black table sat in the middle of the one-story room. A small incongruous kitchen of modern living standards sat on the right rear in the house made completely of wood. Finally, a lantern that contained a living fire slightly swayed as it was connected to a tightly screwed metal hook drilled firmly in the middle of the wooding ceiling.

Ryuga smiled in satisfaction as if appealed by the simple yet alluring beauty of the interior of the room. "They sure do make living simple for the guests."

"And comfortable too," Madoka added.

Ryuga nodded in agreement.

"So...which bed would you pick?" Madoka asked.

Unsurprisingly, Ryuga picked the one closest to the left. It was as if Ryuga was obsessed with that direction, left, since his bey spun left too.

As if exhaustion consumed his already sturdy being, Ryuga plopped down on the bed, drained of all energy.

"Tired already?" Madoka questioned.

"What of it?" Ryuga retorted even though there was nothing to counter back.

He languidly averted his attention to the out-of-place alcove that housed the kitchen. Though he was usually apathetic to exotic inventions, the curiosity of Madoka's infected his already stoic and sometimes malevolent frame.

She cuddled with the authentic fur blanket and rubbed her face against it. She exclaimed, "I would never have the privilege of doing this at home!"

Ryuga watched with hidden amusement as Madoka continued caressing her face against the fur. For some strange reason, despite his stoic self, he found himself slightly smile at her odd but interesting actions.

Before he could meticulously formulate his thoughts in a restrained yet candid way, words were already rolling off his tongue.

"I could make one for you if you want, though it may not be the ideal quality of what you're holding," stated Ryuga.

Madoka looked at Ryuga as astonishment was lucidly etched on her face, it was clear that she did not expect that to come out of his mouth.

"Uhh, I mean..." now it was Ryuga's turn to be appalled by the words he said. "Don't mind what I said. Just enjoy what this place has to offer while it lasts."

"O-Okay," stuttered Madoka before turning towards the wooden wall. She could hear the clamor of Ryuga standing up and walking out of the room to dissipate the awkwardness formed between them. Though she was conspicuously stunned by his words and the kindness that uncommonly shrouded his tone; the words of before were reuttered into her mind again and again as if in a continual spiral.

What was more perplexing, however, was the hastening of her heart.

An aberrant yet tepid feeling was swelling within the hearts of the two temporary companions.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dragon's Mechanic**_

**Chapter 5: Tenka's Instincts**

Ryuga rested his head against the hallow of a tree. It gave him the perfect view of the preparations being made for the 'Seiryuu Festival' as the villagers called it. He watched, alienated from the rest of the villagers as the ambiance around him was not one the villagers wanted to engage with, with a disinterested eye as the oddly clothed inhabitants carried meat, vegetables, fruit, and firewood to further aid in the prominent festival that was to take place when the nocturnal animals were about.

Though his eyes were examining the villagers, his mind was already occupied not by the portrayal of villagers working but by a personal experience. He rested his head further into the curve of the tree, only coming to the realization that it was made so people could rest pleasantly when they were expended of their energy.

Ryuga closed his eyes, the compelling rays of the sun distracted the comfortable darkness he enshrouded himself in when his thoughts drifted off to Madoka once again.

Ryuga was still bewildered at the words he just spoke to her, not only were they illogical, but it wasn't in his nature at all. That erratic beating in his chest disturbed his calm heart once again and this time he let himself indulge in it. He was shocked, though the erratic pacing of his heart radiated tension, it also radiated pacification. Never had he experienced this before and he yearned for it more, surprisingly.

However, he couldn't indulge in this yearning because his position wouldn't let him. No, it wasn't just a matter of position, fame, power, or any of the sort. He covertly, with his white cape concealing his actions, placed his hand upon his chest. The beating was still erratic, however, he noticed that there was an incisiveness to that throbbing in his heart. It was an edge with the sharpness of a blade, and one powerful enough to detriment others mentally beyond repair. Usually, Ryuga wouldn't have cared for others, however, if Madoka was put into the equation than that view would be the exact opposite.

With his thoughts in a continuous spiral of strife, Ryuga sighed and stood up. He turned and headed further from the village boundaries. A walk along the river would clear his mind of these inconclusive thoughts he pondered about.

* * *

After an interminable quantity of time had passed, Madoka came to the realization that Ryuga would not be coming to the lodgings anytime soon. Realizing that she hadn't showered for the past day, she felt unclean and her clothes had also been sullied from the dirt that went about when Ryuga battled Tenka.

As if timing gave her luck, a knocked sounded on the door.

"This is Elder Mayo, may I come in?" asked the elderly voice of the leader of the village.

"Yes, you actually saved me the trouble of walking over to your place on foot, Elder Mayo," Madoka thanked.

"Really? I'm glad you said that even though I came here on business," Elder Mayo smiled. Then, she placed a medium sack, dark-brown in color, on Madoka's temporary futon. "Inside that bag are the damaged beyblades that are to be repaired. I shall reward you later on."

"I don't need any rewards, Elder Mayo. You've already provided enough of it with this accommodation and the amenities in the interior," smiled Madoka. "Even though you were distrustful of outsiders like us...you still gave us a place to stay, albeit, it was a little rough."

Elder Mayo chuckled, "You sure are different from that dragon beast. After your outburst, I ruminated that your behavior was brash and caustic but you really aren't."

Madoka bowed in apology, "I'm sorry if I was uncivil, Elder Mayo. However, Ryuga has been reliable and very considerate of my welfare from the very beginning. That should explain that disorderly outburst."

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear," Elder Mayo spoke in an amiable tone. "I was just stating my thoughts. Also, digressing from the topic, we do not have a proper bath but we have a sauna. I will have Tenka accompany you, seeing as you don't look invigorated."

"Thank you!" Madoka bowed once again.

"Why do you guys bow?" Elder Mayo asked curiously.

"Its part of my culture, bowing to another individual signifies respect, gratitude, and many other positive attributes, especially to said senior," Madoka answered.

"Interesting," Elder Mayo comically placed her finger on her chin while pondering about what Madoka just stated. "Well, I will dismiss myself now. Farewell for the moment."

After Elder Mayo left, Madoka gathered her spare clothes that were the same as the outfit she currently wore. She mentally praised herself for the backup preparations. After accumulating the mandatory necessities for her sauna bath, she sauntered out of the lodgings, oblivious to the fact that Tenka was reposed against the wooden exterior of her temporary long house.

"You really are oblivious," he commented, snapping Madoka out of her convivial mood.

"T-Tenka, I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Madoka stuttered. She regained her composure after his abrupt appearance.

"Well, Mayo did command that I accompany you to the bath," Tenka answered. "I presume that my battle with the fire beast was a factor in this."

Before Madoka could comment, Tenka stood from his position against the wooden exterior of the long house and started to saunter.

"I'll vanish if you don't start to walk," Tenka sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright," Madoka hesitantly followed the wielder of the serpent beast.

An uncomfortable silence settled in between the mechanic and the blader. Madoka had her stare trained to the ground. Tenka gazed back at her every so often even though Madoka was fully unaware of this. Just like Tenka mentioned, Madoka was oblivious.

"Oi," he said with a hint of irritation coating his tone.

"Y-Yes?" Madoka asked, startled by his abrupt voice.

"Let's stop here for a little," Tenka said suddenly and halted in his tracks.

"Alright," replied Madoka as she plopped down onto the dirt ground. Tenka watched, amused by this simple action as if she was a weak runner.

"You don't exercise much, do you?" Tenka asked with a voice of interest.

"Was it that noticeable?" Madoka inquired.

"Yes...apparently you are an open book. All of your emotions are always chronicled on your face," Tenka answered. After a several seconds of silence, he said, "Just a little more and we'll reach the sauna. You should exercise more. You're pretty weak, to be candid."

"You didn't have to detriment my self-esteem like that," Madoka commented acidulously as she stood up.

"Do you plan on joining in on the Seiryuu Festival?" Tenka asked.

"I wish too…but I have to fix the beyblades," Madoka answered. "My duties always come first and then my indulgences."

Tenka's lips curved into a smile. This girl in front of him would have made the perfect mate if it wasn't for his already arranged marriage with another woman that he had never attempted to encounter. He had seen his partner from afar a few times, however, her actions and mannerisms left a terrible taste in his tongue. He made a mental note to discuss with Elder Mayo about the cancellation of the arranged marriage.

"Its rare for women to take their responsibilities seriously," Tenka abruptly stated. He suddenly remembered the ladies to which he were arranged to marry, of course he canceled those arranged marriages, and each of them only cared for his handsome appearance and power. Tenka would not deny the fact that the women that Elder Mayo coerced him to encounter were beautiful in which the urge to bed them were prompt, however, Tenka believed in saving his first time for someone suitable to him and Madoka provided that opportunity.

"Tenka? I've gotta disagree with you on that statement. There are females working in preparations for the 'Seiryuu' Festival right now, right?" Madoka asked.

"There are but...none of them are as diligent as you," Tenka held Madoka's gaze. "All the other females that I've been coerced to encounter because of Elder Mayo were shallow but you...your distinct from those that I've met. You have an aura about you that brings a sense of reassurance."

Madoka's eyes widened as Tenka's passionate countenance was only a breadth away. He suddenly closed the distance and entrapped Madoka against the many trees adjacent to the path towards the sauna. His azure irises, somewhat pale skin, and long blue hair suddenly encompassed her view.

Madoka's senses suddenly heightened as Tenka's breath of her neck alerted her.

His eyes were clouded with a sort of yearning that terrified Madoka. She suddenly felt a firm grip on her chin and realized that Tenka had forced her attention on him. He leaned down, his lips barely grazing hers. His cerulean eyes were focused on her. "You'll have made the perfect mate for me."

With that said, he released his hold on her and turned around. "Come on. We need to go," he said as he sauntered away.

Madoka froze on her spot against the tree. Did her first kiss just get stolen? Stolen by a somewhat acquaintance that she had known for only one day? Madoka covered her mouth and felt a tight knot in her gut. For some absurd reason, she detested Tenka's actions but did not voice her dislike out loud in fear that she and Ryuga would be expelled from the lodgings.

After standing for another moment, she hurried after Tenka who was waiting for her at the sauna. He hid himself behind a tree to avoid viewing her bare appearance. "You only have so much time. Go get yourself cleaned up."

Madoka nodded her head and started to undress. A feeling of unease settled unto her heart in the presence of Tenka. It wasn't the same warm and fuzzy feeling when she was around Ryuga who had gradually started to divulge himself to her. On the contrary, around Tenka, she felt her senses heightened and her uneasiness elevated to another level after what he had just done.

Madoka settled into the steaming water of the sauna, however, her unease could not be erased as Tenka's constant presence bothered her. His actions were unexpected and uncalled for. She hoped that the heavy silence and tension that settled in the atmosphere between the two would dissipate after she finished her bath.

* * *

Tenka reminisced his actions as he kept his eyes glued to the ground. He did not know what possessed him to pin Madoka to the bark of a tree, however, he felt the beast raging within him that she was the one. His beast desired a clumsy girl raised in a civilized society, distinctively different from his own. Even though he liked Madoka's presence, his conscience commanded that he abandon his desires for that girl at once as he sensed that she was already growing feelings for the owner of the menacing crimson dragon.

Sighing, Tenka sat on the gravel and rested his head against the bark of the tree. His thoughts were in a muddle but his exterior composure was not discombobulated to which he was thankful for. He yearned to comprehend the feeling within his gut as no words could describe the feeling that he was feeling. Tenka silently slammed his hand against the particles of gravel encompassing the ground. This feeling settling within his gut irritated his rationale and feelings that were incomprehensible to even him.

If he were an animal without any rational thoughts, he would have claimed her without hesitation. However, the thought of being plundered by the ferocious Ryuga halted him in his tracks from claiming what the beast living within him desired. Aside from the business with Ryuga, Tenka was perplexed as to whether he desired her or if the beast living within him desired her. After several more seconds of useless pondering, he decided to leave the matter and train his fighting skills instead.

He would have to murder these abrupt and growing feelings that he was having for Ryuga's temporary companion as it was inappropriate. In addition, he would alleviate his raging beasts' desire on his own accord. Such desires were _unnatural _in his sense since these feelings were _illusory _from the beginning, an ephemeral sense and desire that would fade over time.

"What the hell am I doing?" Tenka muttered, vexed from the puzzling feelings he sudden had for the girl. A fact that was to be confirmed, however, was that Tenka instinctively felt as if his dragon yearned to latch unto the aura and soul of the girl. Or was it even a fact? Or was it _himself _who wanted the girl?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely late update! It has been almost...a year since I last updated this story! Sorry! High school equates to somewhat torture so I didn't really have much time on my hands to actually write. Anyway, even though not much happened in this chapter, the next chapter would be a more relaxed chapter in which the relationship between Madoka and Ryuga develops further. I am aware that there weren't much Madoka and Ryuga moments in this one so the next one would make up for it! The love triangle, of course, wouldn't play a major role so those who do not like love triangles do not have to worry! In addition, since this story is independent of the actual beyblade storyline, Ryuga is actually using L-Drago Destroy!**


End file.
